


【天童日】下劣

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: ＊我流原作向pa＋不完整fork&cake＊天生fork：没有味觉，嗅觉正常。可以闻到cake散发出的费洛蒙，并知道对方可以捕食。＊天童觉后天fork：失去味觉，嗅觉如同重度感冒的鼻塞者，对气味不敏感，但是遇到强烈散发费洛蒙的cake会有所感。＊日向翔阳cake：天生的体质，带着一种特殊的费洛蒙。cake整个人的血液，皮肉到身体分泌的液体（汗液，唾液，眼泪，精|液…）都会成为美食。＊fork遇上cake时，大脑就会有“好想吃掉”的想法和欲望。没有辨别cake的方法，直到被fork攻击或者跟随才会发现。＊cake强烈散发费洛蒙的情况：身体发热发烫，流汗。
Kudos: 11





	【天童日】下劣

**Author's Note:**

> ＊我流原作向pa＋不完整fork&cake
> 
> ＊天生fork：没有味觉，嗅觉正常。可以闻到cake散发出的费洛蒙，并知道对方可以捕食。
> 
> ＊天童觉后天fork：失去味觉，嗅觉如同重度感冒的鼻塞者，对气味不敏感，但是遇到强烈散发费洛蒙的cake会有所感。
> 
> ＊日向翔阳cake：天生的体质，带着一种特殊的费洛蒙。cake整个人的血液，皮肉到身体分泌的液体（汗液，唾液，眼泪，精|液…）都会成为美食。
> 
> ＊fork遇上cake时，大脑就会有“好想吃掉”的想法和欲望。没有辨别cake的方法，直到被fork攻击或者跟随才会发现。
> 
> ＊cake强烈散发费洛蒙的情况：身体发热发烫，流汗。

“唇齿是连接个体和世界的大门。味觉既钥匙。”

‘他看上去，真的很好吃。’

夜晚的白鸟泽校园有些阴森，日向翔阳脑海里一直在回想今天在球童时间里所看到的内容，没有注意到身后有刻意尾随他的人。

在快要拐过路角朝校门走去时，日向翔阳被身后那人向他伸出的双手撂倒，他还没来得及反应，就被那人用胶带封住了嘴，随后双手双脚也被缠上了胶带。

草地上未干的水珠润进了日向的白T，挣扎只是让胶水粘肤肉粘得更紧，这似乎扎进骨子里麻痛让日向慌张起来。压在他身上的人穿着白鸟泽的校服，对方的体温此刻高得可怕，加上从咽喉里发出的沙哑声，像是饥渴了半个月的野兽终于发现食物一样。

“唔！”对方粗暴地撩开了碍事的布料，指甲几乎就要嵌入皮肤，微尖的牙齿直直咬上了嫩白紧实的腰肉。清晰地感受到了皮肤破开流出血液的过程，日向不知情况地哭了出来，他已经接受到了那人“我要吃掉你”的讯息。

血液横向滑流在背脊线，那人的舌头也跟着游走过来，不想放过任何一滴。

嘭——

侵虐他血肉的家伙被棍棒打晕摔在草地上，日向艰难回头看见了烧进他眼里的红发。天童觉轻轻撕下粘在日向嘴上的绿色胶带，然后捧着脸开口：“晚上不回家的小孩会被吃掉哦。”

“哈…呼，谢谢你，天童…前辈？”被抱起来往校门相反方向走，日向迷惑地看着天童觉。

“我可没有工具把缠在你手脚上的胶带破坏掉，而且你不是受伤了吗？”

“那个人就把他扔在那里吗？唔！”日向刚想回头看，就被天童头击顶了回去。

“那你是想把送进警察局吗？真是心狠的小怪物。”

“！！……！”

慌着辩解的日向并没有发现天童觉左右手的掌心有着因过度用力而留下的痕迹。

被绿色胶带缠绕着的地方都泛起了紫红，胶带撕下来的疼痛刺得日向眼泪又涌了出来，天童觉抬手拂去了他眼眶积起来的泪液，然后伸舌卷走了它。

日向心底又升起了惧意，刚刚那种被捕食的预警重新围绕在他身边，“那个…天童前辈我还是先回家比较好…”

他在发抖。是害怕地发抖吗？

天童觉又带上平常纯和的笑容，指了指后腰，“你的伤口还没消毒，而且，你现在出去，就不是被一个人盯上了哦。”语气是轻松的，但进入日向的耳朵后却是恐吓的。

“哼唔…！”破开的皮肉处滴上了酒精，钻心的疼痛再次涌了上来，围在腰侧的白纱布也被血液侵染，明艳的红色不停地在挑起天童觉的食欲。

“哈啊！不……！”天童的舌尖点上了那抹红色，仿佛能与其融为一体，久违的甘甜积在舌尖，天童忍不住贴更近，发出了让日向耳红的呻吟。缠着绷带的手指调情似的从他小腹向上抚弄，再摩擦起浅色乳晕，半突的乳珠被指甲插入，十字形地不断抠弄。

日向身体渐渐因情欲而发烫，甜腥的费洛蒙充溢了整个房间，和浸过牛奶浴无差的皮肤有了一层薄汗，天童此时就与痴汉性质差不多地舔舐起日向整个身子。他沿路吮咬过怀里人凸起的一段段脊骨，放肆地用舌尖掠过那些细致蜿蜒的线条。

这种比被直接侵犯更加恶魔的做法令日向羞耻恐惧地止不住浑身战栗起来，天童时不时用牙齿刺破他细嫩的皮肤，日向的背脊着火似的灼烫起来，过分的恐惧只会增加更多反应。

“呜……嗯…不行……”蹂躏日向乳尖的手慢慢朝他腹下游去，轻松挑开宽松的运动裤，在他腹股沟处来回磨蹭。

一种强烈又特殊的异样感从体内升腾起来，日向的大腿根不自觉的一阵阵痉挛起来，他被迫弓着背喘息着。灼热的唇舌沿着他的津液游走而下，从脊柱一路抵至尾椎，再继续往下，另一边的腰窝处又袭来一阵剧痛，是被对方狠狠咬了一口。

求生的意识使日向想竭尽全力挣扎起来，但双手被牢牢地束缚住头顶，整个人都被压在柔软的床铺上，下一秒嘴唇被狠狠封住，炽热的舌头犹如软刃，狂野而凶狠地扫荡起他的唇齿，仿佛不仅是肉身，就连他的灵魂都要一并融化吞噬。

看到被吓得有些虚脱的日向，天童觉心里竟沁出了一丝丝罪恶的甜蜜，他又忍不住咬上日向湿漉漉的耳垂。比起耳垂上袭来的酥麻，日向觉得火辣辣疼的地方是红肿起来的嘴唇，舌尖舔了舔嘴角，有血丝的味道。

双腿被天童抵开，就像做预备训练一样。当肉穴被手指挤开时，独属cake的味道一下子全都跟着费洛蒙进入天童的大脑，要吃掉他的想法不断扩大，又不断被压制。

天童觉掐住日向的脖颈，吮吸掉他的眼泪后，咬上已经变成桃红色的肩头，直到整个口腔都充满了日向血液的甜味，埋在甬道里的手指才开始搅弄。

“嗯呜！”天童又将日向整个人抱了起来，搂小孩子一样搂在身上，日向双腿半缠在天童的腰间，几乎全身重量都依附在他手臂上，代替手指挤入进来的龟头碾开了粉红的褶皱，借着重力进入地更深。

内壁的软肉有种层层叠叠的厚实感，阴茎在上面戳捣就像一团具有弹性的橡皮。天童享受着呼吸间那腻人的甜味，他抵着日向的鼻尖情动地喘息，那惰懒魇足的声音让日向不自觉地将他的腰缠地更紧。

“啊……啊…嗯，难受—哈啊！”日向青紫的手腕撑着天童的肩，试图将埋在体内的肉刃退出去一点，但对方胀得太大了，后穴夹得过紧，让天童的性器就像在他甬道里生了根，稍微一动，就会让日向一阵痉挛，肉壁蠕动着把天童的往里吸。

眼前放肆散发费洛蒙的cake仿如真的怪物在吸引fork，天童咽了口唾沫，捏上日向刚刚被咬破的肩头，缓慢凝血的伤口被二次创伤，又一次滑流下了血液，顺着手臂流下。

“疼…疼！……啊，呜啊！……”肠壁一阵收缩，天童闷哼一声，偏头吮去了日向鬓角的汗滴，情色地吐息着。

天童微仰头啃咬起日向颤动的喉结，挺动起腰身将身上的人颠动得一上一下，匀称的大腿合不拢地任由对方大张大合，日向的啜泣声混着求饶，后腰与肩膀失血的疼痛让他抓狂。

淫液将两人相连之处染得一片精湿，天童伸手解开包扎好的纱布，手指不轻不重点上了满是血渍的那个伤口。

“啊…呜啊！……疼，啊啊啊！”快感里夹着伤口的疼痛，陌生的感觉超出了日向的极限，肉壁剧烈地收缩起来，在前端白浊射出时，另一股热液从甬道里泄下。

后腰伤口处有渗出血液被天童的手指轻轻抹掉，混在白浊里，在日向微颤的栗眼的注视下，将其舔吸干净。

‘性爱不是目的，但要打开的是你的身体。’

天童的唇吻上日向的下眼角，一滴不漏地接住了他的眼泪，弯下腰，不仅将对方抱得更紧，还进入得深，想要开始下一轮更疯狂的虐夺。

fin


End file.
